


LM10

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Series: Ракидрич (Иван и Лука) в разных ипостасях, временах и вселенных [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Иван тоже не цветочек, Лука мудак, Сомнительное согласие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Лука знакомится с содержимым телефона Ивана, а потом выясняет, что с самим Иваном он тоже не очень-то знаком.
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: Ракидрич (Иван и Лука) в разных ипостасях, временах и вселенных [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933204
Kudos: 1





	LM10

В этот раз Лука приходит в их квартиру, о которой известно только им двоим, совершенно измотавшись. Самое большее, на что он сейчас способен, — это выпить чашку чаю, причём если только кто-нибудь её поднесёт. Он падает в кресло в гостиной, откидывает голову на спинку и закрывает глаза. Иван смотрит на него несколько секунд, чуть заметно улыбается и выходит. Когда Лука открывает глаза, у подлокотника стоит чашка с чаем, заваренным именно так, как он любит. Он наслаждается горячим напитком, чувствуя, как тепло доходит до самых кончиков пальцев и напряжённые мышцы расслабляются.

Иван сидит в кресле напротив, и Лука старается не встречаться с ним взглядом: слишком много ожидания читается в серо-зелёных глазах. Когда сделан последний глоток, Иван встаёт, подходит и опускается на колени перед креслом Луки. Тот отставляет пустую чашку и первый раз за то время, что они находятся в комнате, смотрит на Ивана. Иван слегка закусывает нижнюю губу и осторожно кладёт ладони Луке на колени.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея... — негромко произносит Лука большей частью для того, чтобы проверить, какая за этими словами последует реакция.

Иван снова улыбается, словно ожидал услышать именно это, его руки начинают скользить по бёдрам Луки, по его груди, задевая соски сквозь ткань рубашки, он движется дальше, к шее сзади, забирается под волосы, перебирает пряди.

— Думаю, нам надо проверить... — так же тихо говорит Иван, кладёт ладонь на затылок и наклоняет Луку к себе, проводя другой рукой по спине и выдёргивая рубашку из брюк.

Все эти прикосновения знакомы до боли: Иван нежен до отвращения, до тоскливой предсказуемости. Лука знает, что если он, едва прикасаясь пальцем, сейчас проведёт по его щеке, он почувствует учащённое дыхание на своих губах, а если обхватить руками его лицо и поцеловать — вот так, долго, глубоко, дразня кончиком языка, — он услышит глухой стон и ощутит, как его волосы сжимают в горсть, наматывая на пальцы. 

Всё это было десятки раз.

Лука упирается ладонями в грудь Ивана, слегка отталкивая его. Тот нехотя отрывается от его губ, по-прежнему зарываясь ладонью в светлые пряди. Лука смотрит в его возбуждённо блестящие глаза и с обречённым раздражением говорит:

— В душ... Ты первый.

Когда за Иваном закрывается дверь, Лука вытягивается в кресле и смотрит долгим взглядом в потолок. Порой ему кажется, что он знает весь его рельеф так же хорошо, как и все родинки на теле Ивана. Он, не глядя, протягивает руку к столику и берёт телефон Ракитича. Он запаролен. 

— Проще простого... — бормочет Лука, не задумываясь, вводит «LM10» и усмехается, когда перед ним открывается экран с фотографией хорватской сборной на заставке.

Он со скучающим вздохом пролистывает страницы. Папка с сохранёнными фотографиями «LM10». Номер телефона под кодом «LM10». Лука, криво улыбаясь, лезет в вайбер и натыкается на диалог под названием «LM10». Он видит в нём последнее сообщение от Ивана «Сладких снов!» с тремя крестиками-поцелуйчиками, закатывает глаза и бросает телефон обратно на стол. 

_Спустя несколько мгновений он вспоминает, что вайбера у него нет..._ Лука чувствует, как его мышцы напрягаются, словно перед ударом по мячу в ненавистном пенальти. _И никогда не было..._ Лука выпрямляется в кресле. Его рука снова тянется к телефону. _А это значит, что приторно нежное пожелание никак не могло предназначаться ему..._ Лука быстро вводит пароль и тычет в значок вайбера. _А из всего этого следует, что..._ Перед ним снова открывается сообщение. _...название диалога ставило под сомнение то, что привычная аббревиатура могла быть связана с его именем._ Взгляд Луки упирается в аватарку с фотографией адресата, которому не далее как вчера Иван желал сладких снов. 

На него смотрит Лео Месси, десятка, капитан Барсы.

В этот же момент Лука осознаёт, что под кодом «LM10» в контакты вбит не его номер. Он открывает папку с фотографиями. Их много, наверное, почти вся память телефона занята. С каждой из них глядит Лео с командой, Лео с Иваном, Лео без команды и без Ивана — таких оказывается больше всего.

Лука осторожно кладёт телефон на место. Спустя минуту в дверях появляется обнажённый Иван, и Лука словно первый раз видит его старательно приглаженные мокрые волосы — как только они начнут высыхать, снова будут топорщиться непослушным ежиком, дрожащие капли воды на плечах — Лука вечно бубнил, что терпеть не может эту сырость под своими руками, он-то всегда тщательно вытирался, его член — уже после душа слегка возбуждённый. Вот этот упругий член сейчас почему-то Луку больше всего и злит: наверняка его владелец нафантазировал себе под душем бог весть что с его, Лукой, участием. Только... Лука бросает взгляд на телефон. Точно ли с его... Или?..

— Что? — спрашивает Иван.

— Ничего... — на удивление спокойно отвечает Лука. — Теперь я...

Он встаёт и проходит в ванную комнату мимо Ивана. Тот ловит его за руку, притягивает к себе и обжигает ухо горячим шёпотом:

— Я жду...

Лука кивает и улыбается, хотя больше всего сейчас ему хочется врезать Ивану между ног.

Он заходит в ванную, закрывает дверь, прислоняется к ней спиной и выдыхает. Ему нужно подумать. Как давно это длится? Как он мог этого не замечать? Он это точно видел? «Сладких снов?» Сладких? Как они прикасаются друг к другу? Какую позу предпочитают? С ним у Ивана такие же медленно-тягучие поцелуи? Как ему отвечают? Как вообще целуются аргентинцы? Лука стаскивает одежду, становится под холодные струи воды, обхватывает плечи руками и закрывает глаза. 

Лучше бы он этого не делал. Все вопросы, вихрем проносящиеся у него в голове, тут же снабжаются иллюстрациями: Иван, обхвативший голову Лео и с остервенением впившийся в его губы поцелуем, руки Лео, обвившие шею Ивана, ноги Лео, скрещённые у Ивана на пояснице, запрокинутая голова Ивана и его долгий стон... Стоп! Лука действительно слышит стон, но, понимая, что принадлежит он ему, быстро закрывает рот ладонями.

— Порно какое-то... — невнятно шепчет он. — Вот же дрянь...

Он не может определить, кто именно дрянь: Лео, Иван, а может быть, картинки или вся ситуация, когда он дрожит под холодным душем с нехилым стояком, сам себе затыкая рот.

Наскоро промокнувшись полотенцем, Лука шлёпает босыми ногами к постели, где лежит Иван, просматривая что-то в телефоне с едва заметной улыбкой, зажмуривается, чтобы ненароком не увидеть на экране «LM10», и ныряет под простыню.

— Божж... же! — заходится Иван. — Ты что под ледяной водой стоял?

— Да, — отвечает Лука и прижимается к нему, обжигаясь о жар тела. 

Вода с его волос капает и стекает по груди Ивана, и тот, скользя мокрыми руками по спине Луки, с улыбкой замечает:

— А что такое полотенце, ты знаешь?

— Нет, — говорит Лука и глубоко целует его, обхватывая лицо ладонями.

Иван, как обычно, заводится мгновенно, но Лука не даёт ему перехватить инициативу: его поцелуи становятся настолько злыми, что больше похожи на укусы. Иван хочет привычно запустить пальцы ему в волосы, но Лука хватает его за запястья и почти шипит в губы:

— Не смей дотрагиваться до меня...

Иван застывает, но молча отводит руки — как на поле от мяча. Лука покрывает его шею поцелуями, спускается ниже и прикусывает кожу на груди, у самого соска, оттягивает зубами и отпускает, откровенно любуясь образующимся на глазах бордовым пятном.

— Развлекаешься?.. — выдыхает Иван. Голос его срывается.

— Да, — отвечает Лука и методично, с садистским сладострастием оставляет такие же следы рядом с лиловым отпечатком зубов, с другой стороны груди, на животе. 

Иван каждый раз вздрагивает, часто дыша и сжимая кулаки. Когда Лука, старательно обходя возбуждённый член, добирается до внутренней стороны его бёдер, Иван со сдавленным «Ах, чччёрт!..» цепляется пальцами за изголовье кровати и втягивает носом воздух, запрокинув голову, — как в картинке с Лео, мелькнувшей у Луки перед глазами в ванной.

Воспоминание о ней застаёт Луку врасплох: он чувствует новый прилив злости, смешанной с возбуждением, делает последний укус, насладившись упругостью кожи на зубах и дрожащими мышцами под его ладонями. Лука лезет в тумбочку у кровати, делая как можно больше движений, чтобы задеть горячий член Ивана бёдрами и услышать рваный вдох. Он шарит в ящике в поисках смазки, презерватива, натягивает его на Ивана, садится сверху, позволяя ему полностью проникнуть в себя, и начинает двигаться, ускоряя темп, проводя кончиками пальцев по контурам багровеющих пятен на его коже, скользя ладонями по своей груди, зарываясь в свои волосы, как это обычно делает Иван, и лаская себя. 

Иван ловит темп, подаётся вверх, сильно, глубоко, Лука громко стонет, прикусывая ребро ладони, выгибается. Иван не сводит с него глаз, тянется к его бёдрам.

— Нет!.. — Лука тут же останавливается. 

— Хорошо, хорошо... — Иван отдёргивает руки и снова разводит их в стороны. — Как скажешь...

Лука снова начинает двигаться, быстрее и быстрее, хватается рукой за изголовье, наклоняется к лицу Ивана, который тоже, крепко обхватывая холодный металл кровати, вскидывает бёдра, не сбавляя ритма. Лука, почти касаясь лба Ивана, сдавленно стонет, часто вдыхая воздух, его движения становятся судорожными, Иван вбивается в него всё сильнее, и Лука, откинув голову и закусив губу, беззвучно кончает. Оргазм выходит такой сильный, что на мгновение вышибает из его головы все мысли о том, так ли кончают аргентинцы, как играют в футбол, или ещё круче.

Он открывает глаза, размазывает по груди Ивана белые капли: они мешают видеть его метки, оставленные на коже. Лука наклоняется над Иваном, который, до сих пор не решаясь прикоснуться к нему, держит напряжённые пальцы в воздухе, упирается ладонями по обе стороны от его головы, чувствуя, как дрожат его руки в локтях. 

Иван сглатывает, Лука смотрит, как движется его кадык, протягивает ладони к шее и, крепко сдавливая её, прижимается к губам в глубоком поцелуе. Иван задыхается, его пальцы сжимаются в кулак, но он, так и не дотрагиваясь до Луки, отвечает на поцелуй. Он на грани, Лука это чувствует, отрывается от его губ, слезает, стягивает презерватив, не заботясь о том, чтобы сделать это осторожно, наклоняется над возбуждённым горячим членом, проводит по нему кончиком языка, ожидая, что Иван сдастся, застонет, начнёт умолять. Но тот только часто дышит, стиснув зубы, и упрямо молчит, демонстративно положив раскрытые ладони на простыню. 

Лука окидывает взглядом свои укусы на бёдрах Ивана, видит, как поджимаются пальцы на его ногах, криво улыбается и, склоняясь над головкой, дует на неё, злорадно наблюдая, как выгибает этого упрямца в оргазменных судорогах, слыша его громкий стон, который тот не смог сдержать. Лука даёт глотнуть Ивану воздуха и впивается в его губы, с силой кусая их, ощущая горячие ладони у себя на шее и металлический привкус крови во рту. 

Пожалуй, сегодня он удовлетворён.

Два дня после их встречи Лука позволяет себе наслаждаться мыслью о том, как Иван будет объяснять Лео появление лиловых пятен и отпечатков зубов на своём теле. На третий он начинает задумываться о реакции капитана Барсы. И телепатом быть не нужно, чтобы понять, что тот будет предельно нежен, Лука почему-то в этом уверен. Меньше всего после происшествия с телефоном ему хочется видеть Ивана, но в то же время его разбирает любопытство, чем всё это закончится, поэтому спустя десять дней, как только Иван ему звонит, Лука снова приходит в их квартиру.

Всё сразу идёт не так.

Он и по пути сюда чувствует раздражение, сейчас же, когда он снова видит полуулыбку Ивана, Лука взбешён. Настолько, что хочется, как ребенку, броситься на пол, биться руками и ногами, плакать и орать… Младенцам в такие моменты дают соску или же игрушку-антистресс, если мелкий вышел из пеленочного возраста… 

Постойте, у него ведь есть и соска и игрушка в одном лице. 

Лука стягивает джинсы и трусы, подумав, остается в черной футболке и, не повышая голоса, приказывает: 

— Надень рубашку с галстуком.

Иван всегда его слышит, вот и сейчас он тут же входит, уже нагишом, и после недолгой возни появляется из-за шкафа в белой рубашке и галстуке. 

Лука дотягивается наматывает галстук на руку, заставляя нагнуться к нему, сидящему: 

— Отсоси мне.

Иван занимает привычную позу у его ног, сосет старательно, тоже привычно, Лука бродит руками по плечам, поглаживает спину — рубашка прохладная и гладкая, а из-под нее чувствуется жар тела, с нарастанием возбуждения захватывает в горсть крашеный чубчик, ускоряет ритм, не заботясь, удобно ли Ивану — тот, кажется, давится — Лука толкается ему в горло, кончает, но разрядка не приносит полного удовлетворения. 

Надо в душ. Иван стоит на коленях, галстук съехал на бок, глаза просительные, губы опухшие с белесыми каплями — глядя на них, Лука брезгливо морщится. 

— Обойдешься, — бросает он и делает шаг к двери.

Его щиколотку обхватывают горячие жесткие пальцы и дергают. Лука падает на пол со всего размаха, не имея даже возможности крикнуть: воздуха не хватает, а сверху на нем уже сидит Ракитич, заламывая руки назад. Запястья захлестнуты чем-то… галстуком? Лука пытается вывернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть, но Иван наклоняется и шепчет злобно: 

— Не дергайся, сученыш, хуже будет... — встает, переворачивает любовника на спину и сгребает ворот футболки, поднимая и тут же припечатывая к ближайшей стенке.

Лука шипит, плюясь, прямо в лицо: 

— Вот так вы развлекаетесь у себя в Барсе? Лео так наказывает тебя после матча?

Иван без размаха несильно, но ощутимо бьет его по лицу открытой ладонью, голова Луки ударяется об стену, а Иван улыбается: 

— У нас в Барсе такое редкость, а тебе не привыкать, бланкос, вас в Ла Лиге все имеют, как хотят. Должно быть, вам это нравится? – смотрит вниз между ними, и улыбка становится еще шире. – Тебе-то так точно! 

Удар с другой руки не дает Луке ответить, он опять прикладывается затылком, захлебываясь возмущением и словами, а печать молчания закрепляется поцелуем — глубоким и болезненным. Иван отрывается на секунду и смеется, сжимая ему горло: 

— Будешь кусаться, курва, сверну шею и скажу, что так и было... 

Лука верит — а как не поверить, если глаза у Ивана совсем черные, губы подрагивают, а на скулах лихорадочный румянец. 

Иван подхватывает его под ягодицы, Лука привычно обнимает его поясницу ногами, не отдавая себе в этом отчета, и вынужденно цепляется подбородком за плечо, чтобы не упасть назад. Стол оказывается ближе всего. Спине и локтям больно, в бедра впиваются пальцы Ивана. Тот разжимает руки и тянется к пуговицам рубашки… Футболка самого Луки задрана до подмышек.

— Н-не…

— Что?

— Н-не снимай рубашку...

— Попроси лучше! — Пальцы Ивана уже внутри, судя по ощущениям он не забыл и про смазку, когда только успел…

— П-по… пожалуйста… — Ответа нет, но рубашка остается на месте. 

Иван тянет Луку на себя, оставляя задницу на весу, снова впивается в бедра и входит резко, на всю длину, выбивая ответный вздох-стон, ухмыляясь, начинает двигаться невыносимо медленно… От напряжения и возбуждения у Луки идет носом кровь, заметив беспокойство в глазах Ракитича, он яростно выдыхает: 

— Не смей, сука... Не останавливайся… 

— Всегда… знал… что… ты… любишь… пожестче… — С каждым словом толчок все глубже, хватка все сильнее — завтра будут синяки. 

— А что ж ты… — Договорить Лука не успевает, рука Ивана ложится на его член и все становится неважно… 

До кровати его дотаскивают на плече и сваливают как мешок, но это тоже сейчас неважно…

— Развяжи меня.

— Хер.

— Мне нужно в душ.

— Обойдешься.

Невероятно, но спустя минуту Иван засыпает. Лука прикидывает, как бы побольнее пнуть его, но не решается: ко второму раунду он пожалуй не готов. Лежать неудобно, но истома и усталость берут свое…

Утром Лука просыпается абсолютно свободным. Руки, плечи, спина немилосердно болят, футболки нет и в помине, на запястьях красуются красные полосы, а на тумбочке у кровати стоит свежезаваренный чай.

Смывая с себя в душе засохшую сперму и кровь, Лука, морщась, потирает ушибленный затылок и чувствует, как возбуждение волнами спускается к низу живота. Глядя на стояк, он, несмотря на то что ему по-прежнему хочется врезать Ивану, начинает подозревать у себя мазохистские наклонности. Иначе как объяснить тот факт, что спустя две недели он опять оказывается в их квартире? 

Иван снова готовит чай. Лука протягивает руку к чашке. Синяки сошли, только на запястьях остался едва заметный коричневатый след. Иван ловит его руку, прижимается губами к метке. Лука утыкается носом в его крашеные вихры и негромко говорит:

— В душ... Ты первый...

Когда Иван скрывается за дверью, Лука подходит к столику и снова берет его телефон, оставленный без присмотра — ничему жизнь не учит. Пароль тот же. Папка «LM10» на месте. Так… Неприятно, но ладно... Что там, есть что-то новенькое? 

В папке ровно одна фотография. Он сам. Спящий с блаженной улыбкой. В черной футболке, закатанной до подмышек, с руками, стянутыми за спиной, животом в сперме и лицом в кровавых соплях… 

Лука невольно ухмыляется и слышит у себя над ухом насмешливый голос Ивана:

— Повторим?


End file.
